


Copas y Corazones

by TurboToast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Food, Secret Identity, Vishkar Corporation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboToast/pseuds/TurboToast
Summary: Vishkar is building a new development in Mexico City, and Sanjay Korpal is supposed to move into it. Talon wants eyes on him, so they sent Sombra, who has her own plans with that. She anticipates it to be just another job, until she runs across her new boss.





	Copas y Corazones

‘IT Security Adviser,’ the job description had said. ‘Zookeeper for technologically challenged designers’ would fit better, I thought, and I hadn't even gotten there. Today was my first day, and I did not look forward to explain to half the staff why I was there. Granted, I wouldn't do it if I didn't get something out of it myself, and I'd only have to do it for a few weeks anyways until Vishkar's new office in Mexico City was done. That wouldn't make it any less annoying, but if I wanted information Talon didn't have, I'd have to play my part. Social engineering was part of any good hacker's toolkit. It didn't mean I'd have to like it, though.  
  
Suits were never really my thing. I'd always been more of a relaxed person, but I had to admit, I didn't look half bad in this blazer. Vishkar didn't send me any dress code requirements except for ‘business formal’, so I made sure to make the blouse match my hair. Just had to pay attention to not move too stiffly in this getup, unless I wanted someone to catch onto the fact that I wasn't the responsible computer expert concerned about the company's security I told them I was. Well, I was concerned about Vishkar's security, in a way, but not in the way they would've liked. Some Sanjay Korpal would get an office and an ‘apartment’ in the giant glitzy thing towering over the tiny houses of the poor. Apparently the guy was a big shot in Talon's council  _ and _ at Vishkar, which made him pretty damn interesting to me. Would be a shame if the world got wind of what he was really up to…  
  
Even the city of containers they built around the half-finished building wouldn't have looked out of place in orbit around Mars. I'd heard Vishkar didn't really give a damn about keeping with the urban image, but the change in scenery was abrupt as I approached my new workplace. This was "only" a construction site, too! I thought I did a decent job of overplaying my shock about that, the doorman didn't even look twice. As tempting as it was to reprogram my ID card to do things it wasn't supposed to do, I had an image to keep here. Important looking people crossed my path everywhere, but then again, everyone in Vishkar looked important. After I checked in with the unnervingly friendly receptionist, I made my way to the main management building. Hard light signage pointed out the paths to all the facilities to guide people as they walked. I felt glad I was an adviser and not one of the poor guys following the blueprint, the place was huge.  
  
After I walked up some wide and shallow staircases in what was the Vishkar version of a construction trailer, I knocked on the double doors that led to the meeting room I was supposed to report to. When nobody answered, I let myself in. It was clinically clean and empty, except for the woman sitting at the far end of the conference table suspended mid-air by hard light. She was rotating a holographic model around in front of her before she noticed me.  
  
"Hello," she said dryly, "Victoria Martinez, I assume?" She let the hologram disappear and got up from her stool, bowing slightly. "I am Satya Vaswani, head architech of this development. You are right on time."  
  
Her voice was calm, measured, and  _ smooth _ , which almost made me forget about responding. "Looking forward to working with you, Miss Vaswani," I said, extending a hand.  
  
I thought my boss for this little stunt would be just as annoying as the job itself, but before I could even finish sorting the  _ oh no, she's hot _ bombshell into the growing pile of today's impressions, she already went on.  
  
"Good. I will be showing you around the tower and introduce you to the people you will be working with." She strode past me, ignoring my hand and making sure to leave enough space, her eyes stuck to my face. "That includes me, of course. Now, would you please follow me?"  
  
She didn't tell me anything I didn't already know on the tour, but it wasn't hard listening to her. I could tell she was passionate about the project, although reaching Mr. Korpal's apartment knocked her enthusiasm down a peg. Did she suspect anything? Anyhow, following her around made it hard to believe I was annoyed about this job in the morning. She seemed a bit distant and when we passed coworkers as she led me around, they looked almost as if they were afraid of her.  
  
Ms. Vaswani concluded the tour back at one of the temporary buildings and introduced me curtly to a roomful of mostly men. Apparently they were the IT department I'd be working closest with. I briefly explained what I'd be doing and told them I'd need someone to talk me through their progress and procedures so far. The looks on their faces spoke volumes about what they thought of me being there. After I ended the meeting and the crowd dispersed with shaking heads and exasperated muttering, one of the guys approached me with a self-assured smirk on his face, stopping a little closer than I would have liked.  
  
"Hello, Miss Martinez, I'm Juan Aranega," he greeted. "Since nobody else wanted to give you a rundown of how we do things here, I thought I'd offer my time." How very generous of him. The way he said that made me strain not to roll my eyes. "Want to have a seat at my desk? I think it'd be easier to explain with our workflow on a screen."  
  
I agreed and sat down. He then proceeded to talk me through their procedures like he was talking to a five year old. I spent most of the time thinking about Miss Vaswani instead. It wasn't like I was missing anything — what he described was standard fare for anyone who'd ever worked in a similar industry.  
  
"And that's about it!" Those words snapped me out of my daydream. "Any questions?"  
  
I slapped on a smile, opening my mouth to thank him out of politeness when he continued.  
  
"You know, I think this IT department must be lucky." He leant back in his chair. "At the rare occasion we get a new woman in the office, she's a real beauty."  
  
I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't possibly—  
  
"I know this might seem sudden— " He could. "— but what do you say we have dinner together sometime?" The self-assured look on his face had made way for an almost pitiful look of uncertain expectation.  
  
"Sorry, Señor Aranega, not into you." His face dropped. I shrugged. "You're a man." C'mon, güey, take the hint.  
  
He took it, but unfortunately in the wrong direction. "Ah. Can't do anything about that." Mr. Aranega gave a defeated huff. "You know, Miss Vaswani told me the same thing, but without the smile. Have you seen her? Gorgeous, but a total ice queen. I don't think I've seen her laugh even once."  
  
I got up and thanked him for his time, but maybe more so for the thought he just planted in my head.   


* * *

A few days later, I found myself making my way to Ms. Vaswani's office. I'd only talked to her a few times since she showed me around, so I wasn't sure how she'd react to what I was about to do. I wasn't sure why I was so worried about that either, it wasn't like I had anything to lose.  
  
I hesitated to knock on her door, turning words over in my head, when her voice sounded through the frosted glass pane. "Stop wasting both our time, Miss Martinez, and come in," she ordered.  
  
Startled, I pushed the door open and stepped inside to find Miss Vaswani sitting behind her sleek white desk with a cup in one hand and scrolling through a file with the other.  
  
"How did you — " I started, but she cut me off.  
  
"Your shape." She didn't look up from her screen and took a sip from her cup. Judging from the sweet aroma in the room, it must've been black tea. "I could see you through the door. You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
I stepped closer to her desk. "I— I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner sometime," I stammered. I  _ never _ stammered.  
  
Ms. Vaswani set her cup down and the hint of a smile crept onto her face in what felt like hours, before she answered. "You can," she said. "What did you have in mind?" She pulled up a holographic calendar with a flick of her artificial hand.  
  
Thankfully I'd thought of something before, because coming up with an idea now would've been impossible. "What about some local food? I know a place that has some amazing grilled salmon."  
  
"That sounds delicious. I am free tomorrow evening at eight, is that acceptable for you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect!" I blurted out. My right hand whipped up maybe a bit too quickly to pull up my own calendar.  
  
"Great. I am looking forward to it. Was there anything else?" For someone who just agreed to a date, Ms. Vaswani didn't look very excited.  
  
"Nah. I'll text you!" With that, I walked out of her office and inwardly congratulated myself, before I remembered about not getting attached.   


* * *

This evening couldn't come soon enough. I'd immediately picked out a bright purple off-the-shoulder top and some black jeans that showed off my butt to wear tonight when I got home yesterday, and I couldn't sit still in this stupidly slippery office chair all day. I surprised myself with that. I hadn't looked forward to spending time with another person in ages.  
  
The end of the work day came, and I had to stop myself from sprinting out of the gate to get home. Once I put on my outfit, I called a cab to pick up Ms. Vaswani and drive us to  __ La Joya.  
  
For anyone but Vishkar, the 'employee accommodation' for the project would be considered a luxury apartment complex. It made me jealous that I was only a temp. I was just about to text Ms. Vaswani when she walked out of the front door. She stopped for a second, checking her purse, before she found the taxi and headed right for it. She already looked good in her blue Vishkar uniform, and the sleeveless apricot turtleneck dress she wore now somehow managed to top that.  
  
"Buenas noches, señorita," I said and watched another one of her small smiles appear on her face. "You look great!"  
  
I stopped a little closer to her than I would otherwise, and  __ huy , that got awkward quickly. She stiffened, leaned away from me. Her face said ‘Please don’t.’ I gave her some space as we walked back to the cab together.  
  
It took a few moments before she talked again. "I'm not the best with interpersonal relations but I think calling each other by our last names on a date would be strange," she said, brushing a strand of her hair back over her shoulder. "You can call me Satya."  
  
I knew her name already, obviously, but the way she told me made me grin ear to ear. When I opened the cab door for her, she gave me an appreciative little bow as she got in.  
  
I plopped myself down in the leatherette seat next to her. "Hey, I'm Victoria, and Satya— I really like your dress!" Keeping this persona up would be hard this time. She gave me a look that I couldn't quite read, fastening her seat belt. "Coge por Sombra, bombón," I said and winked.  
  
"I don't speak Spanish, Victoria. What did you say?" Satya asked.  
  
I leant over towards her a bit before I answered, lowering my voice. "Maybe I'll tell you later, depending on how this date goes, hermosa."  
  
Her eyebrows rose. "Ah. Let's see how this date goes, then, shall we?"   


* * *

As we drove through Mexico City in the cab, I gave Satya random bits of trivia on places we passed. The further away from the Vishkar construction site we got, the nicer and cleaner the streets became. Eventually, all of these small businesses and cozy little flats with air con units hanging out of the windows would vanish one by one. That was Vishkar's goal. The people who lived there were driven away, ripped out of their hard-earned existences, all to make room for more expensive, shinier, nicer to look at things.  
  
Weirdly, Satya didn't make any dismissive comments. If anything, she seemed genuinely interested in the stories I told about the neighborhoods. That wasn’t what I’d been expecting to hear but I wasn’t complaining. I conveniently left myself out when I mentioned Los Muertos, of course.  
  
We arrived at  _ La Joya _ after half an hour of driving and I paid the omnic cab driver, leading Satya into the restaurant. The walls inside were painted black, and diamond-shaped lamps hanging over the tables spilled soft white light onto them. Colorful paintings by local artists lined the walls, giving it a sophisticated but laid back atmosphere.  
  
Satya chose a table at a window to the street, right in the middle of the wall. A young waitress who was about two clicks too far on the happy dial almost immediately handed us menus. I settled on a chili con carne while Satya thoroughly studied the menu. After a while, she set the menu down with a satisfied smile.  
  
"What're you happy about?" I asked. "Just now, I mean."  
  
"I tried to guess what was in the dishes I didn't already know just from the name." She picked the menu back up and looked again. "I was correct once and I'm ordering that.”  
  
I gave a shrug. "That's one way of choosing food. Didn't think you were that spontaneous, though."  
  
The waitress interrupted Satya's answer. We ordered our food — Satya went for grilled salmon with smoked vegetables and rice — and got back to talking.  
  
"I'm not usually spontaneous," Satya said. "I just try new things every once in a while." She looked up at me, searching my face. "Today I'm trying this dish and going on a a date with someone I'm actually interested in."  
  
My eyebrows shot up. "Oho, I'm interesting? I'm just a security consultant though." I mean, I was interesting, but you know. Not gonna blow my own trumpet. Too much.  
  
"If you are just a security consultant, I am just an architech," Satya said, "people are more than their jobs."  
  
Oh boy. If only she knew. "True. What does Satya, the architech, do when she's not architech-ing, then?"  
  
She told me how she grew up poor in Hyderabad and how Vishkar took her out of her family and plopped her into a training school for 'gifted' children. I didn't ask for her life story, but I listened anyways and it turned out we weren't so different. We both wanted to change things for the better, we just went about it in very different ways. From what she told me, her trust in Vishkar took a bit of a dive lately. It made me want to help hide Mr. Korpal's ass from justice even less, and this stupid secret identity thing got annoying  _ really _ quickly. I mean, it was a secret identity on top of another secret identity. I got used to the first one after a while but man, having to keep up another one was one of the reasons I hated social engineering.  
  
We were interrupted by the waitress once again when she brought us our food. Satya studiously sorted her vegetables apart as she ate.  
  
I wanted to tell her who I really was so bad. I wanted to tell her to get out of Vishkar. What Vishkar really was. I wanted to drop this ridiculous act, let the trap spring for Talon, get it over with. But I couldn't, because that'd mean I couldn't get every single one of them and if there was one thing I didn't do it was half-assing things.  
  
But here I was, giving vague answers and avoiding topics. When Satya told me how Korpal blew up the Calado building after she infiltrated it, I almost slipped.  
  
Fuck it. If she'd figure it out, she'd figure it out. If I was honest with myself, I  _ wanted _ her to figure it out. This was too good for a one-time 'get-in-have-fun-get-out' deal, even if we were just talking about how life treated us over some good food. She was so passionate about her work that it hurt to see her being used like this.

* * *

Eventually, our food was finished and we both got tired. I ordered a taxi and motioned for the waitress to pay. The last few dates I'd been on didn't end like this. Normally there was a lot more flirting and dirty jokes and it ended in a one night stand more often than not, but this date was meant more to prove that douche in the IT department wrong than to scratch that particular itch.  
  
"We should repeat this," I said, and cursed my mouth. What was that again about not getting attached?  
  
Satya gave a gorgeous smile. "We should," she said. "Do you want to tell me what you said to me a few hours ago in Spanish?"  
  
I nervously scratched the side of my head. "Ah, it was a dumb pickup line. Not sure you want to hear it," I said.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Fine. I told you to get some shade because you're as sweet as a candy that melts in the sun," I explained. "There."  
  
It was such a cheesy line, but she chuckled.  
  
"I don't recall ever being called sweet before, thank you," she said.  
  
"Esto no está bien, amiga," I said. I could do cheesy. "Because you  _ are _ sweet."  
  
She looked at her folded hands on the table for a moment, glanced up, hesitated. "I… find you are very agreeable company."  
  
And there it was, probably the dorkiest compliment I'd ever gotten.  
  
I still smiled like an idiot when we got into the taxi. I hoped Satya felt the same, but she was frustratingly hard to read most of the time. On the drive to her place, she was oddly quiet, even though she shifted in her seat from time to time, as if she was trying to say something.  
  
I broke the silence. "I'm really glad you agreed to this. I had fun."  
  
Satya nodded. "I'd say trying new things paid off today. The food was good and I got to know you better." An unbelievably cute smile appeared on her face.  
  
Just as she said that, the cab pulled up to her apartment building. I told the driver to wait for us and got out of the cab to walk her to the door.  
  
"I guess that's the end of the evening," I said, my thumbs hooked into my belt loops. I would've kicked at a rock, but this was a Vishkar building. Loose rocks weren't in their vocabulary.  
  
"It is," Satya said and brushed some nonexistent dust off her dress before she suddenly looked me dead in the eye. "I'd like to try another new thing."  
  
"Oh, feeling brave, chica?" I teased and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Nothing could've prepared me for what she said. "I want to hug you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"People do that when they say goodbye, do they not?" Her voice was full of absolute sincerity and maybe a little hurt.  
  
"Oh, sure, sure!" I came a little closer. "I was just surprised, because, you know, you aren't very big on touching."  
  
Satya took a deep breath and a step towards me before she gingerly wrapped her arms around me, almost bumping her head into mine. I almost expected her to pull away, but she kept holding me. A hard piece of her artificial arm knocked into one of my spine implants.  
  
"Can I-" I murmured, and her nodding against my shoulder answered my question before I finished asking it.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. She smelled amazing — flowery, fruity — I didn't know what it was but I liked it.  
  
We stayed like that for a few moments before Satya pulled away. I loosened my embrace and let my hands slide off her hips. "Good?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Enjoyable. Pleasant, even." There was surprise in her voice. "I've been missing out."  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, you did. Hey, next time, try eating the salmon  _ with _ the vegetables. Cook's put 'em together on purpose, you know."  
  
She gave an amused huff. "Maybe. Goodnight, Victoria."  
  
"Night, Satya." Right. Victoria. I don't know what got into me, but I poked her nose. "Boop!"  
  
The look on Satya's face as I got back into the cab was a mix of confusion and disbelief.   


* * *

She didn't text me the next day. Or even the day after that. A whole week went by without any contact. She'd smile at me when we passed each other in hallways at work, which Mr. Aranega saw as an opportunity to rub it in with a smug 'told you so.' Made him all the more punchable, too. I tried talking to her a few times, but she had her usual professionally curt tone. This got to me, much more than it should.  
  
Even more so when Satya suddenly called me to her office. I had no idea what to expect.  
  
I knocked.  
  
"Come in," came the response.  
  
"Hi Satya," I greeted. "What's up?"  
  
She got up from her office chair and rounded her table. "Hello," she said, searching my face. "I want to invite you to my apartment."  
  
Whoa. That one hit me like one of those massive batteries Vishkar used to power all their hard light installations. Not that I was complaining, it was just so far out of left field.  
  
"Uh, sure," I stammered, "when? Should I bring anything?" My mind raced around the ideas she could have in her beautiful head about what to do and my cheeks heated up.  
  
"Would Friday after work be alright?" Satya asked, and a hint of her warm smile came back. "And no, just bring yourself, Miss."  
  
She'd never called me that before. Was she onto something? I figured I'd find out on Friday.   


* * *

Friday came, so I went over to Satya's place with her. It was raining when we walked there, but instead of using an umbrella like everyone else, Satya just projected a dome of hard light above us and gave a smirk. I stuck my hand through it and pushed the drops that collected on it around, which made her look at me with disbelief.  
  
"Implants," I explained and wiggled my fingers around. Little purple dots sparked off of them.  
  
Satya's face switched to a cautiously interested expression.  
  
After a short walk, we reached her building and I tried to not get too excited.  
  
"So, hermosa, what did you have in mind?" I asked.  
  
"Have you ever sculpted in VR?" she asked back and my brows shot up.   


* * *

Her apartment was as impeccably clean as her office, with the furniture aligned in perfect right angles. If I hadn't known someone lived here, I wouldn't have believed it. One side of the living room was completely empty and sided in some dark grey tiles. Two stools stood in the middle of it, and a small cart with various fruits and some slightly clunky looking VR glasses on it separated them. Satya gestured for me to sit on one of them.  
  
"Nope, I haven't," I answered, "but this should be fun!"  
  
If this was a date, it was one of the most interesting ones I'd been on so far. After I'd put the VR glasses on, I quickly got the hang of making something that had a somewhat interesting shape. Satya sat beside me, doing the same. We both couldn't see what the other one made. It was quiet, and I thought it was nice to do what Satya liked in her company. The bowl of grapes on the cart slowly emptied and when my creation didn't look like a toddler's interpretation of an owl anymore, I took the glasses off.  
  
Satya did, too. "Are you ready?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I guess," I mumbled, "but I don't know for wha— "  
  
The lines between the grey tiles lit up and our creations appeared as slowly spinning holograms floating in the room. My jaw dropped. Not because holograms surprised me that much, but because Satya's creation was a perfect recreation of my sugar skull.  
  
It took me a minute to collect myself. "So you know."  
  
Satya nodded. "You are so much more than you let on," she said. "But I know a thing or two about finding information too." There was nothing judging or hostile in her expression.  
  
I grimaced. I knew I kinda wished for her to find out, but I didn't know how much _she_ knew, and working for Talon didn't really look good to most normal people.  
  
"What now, then?" My voice was small and faltering a bit, and a part of my brain screamed to run.  
  
"I will not tell anyone," she said. My jaw would've knocked a hole into the floor. "I also know about Mr. Korpal," Satya elaborated, "and in my opinion, he cannot face justice soon enough. He has used and deceived me." She got up from her stool and gave the hologram of the sugar skull a quick spin. "So. I think I am trying another new thing."  
  
I tilted my head quizzically.  
  
"I am going to let you do your thing with Mr. Korpal, because I suppose our goals for him are quite similar," she said with a confidence that suggested she'd been thinking about that for a while already. She wavered slightly. "But besides that," she started, avoiding eye contact, "I like you a lot."  
  
She slowly approached me, and I became increasingly aware that I was in her home and that she was pretty damn hot.  
  
"I want to kiss you." Her eyes searched my face for an answer.  
  
I nodded, and her face lit up. Careful to not knock anything over, I got up from my stool and faced her, looked up at her, took a deep breath. She wet her lips, and I gingerly put my hands on her hips, standing on tiptoe. She hesitated for a split second before she leant into the kiss.  
  
It was delicate at first, but soon, I could feel her relaxing and she let out a happy sigh. When I pulled away for a second, she ran her right hand along the nape of my neck, gently pulling me back in. Her lips were incredibly soft, and I could taste the grapes we'd been eating earlier on them. One of her fingers played with the short stubble on the side of my head.  
  
"You can call me Olivia," I whispered, smiling against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for [FemWatch - The Overwatch Femslash Zine](http://femwatchthezine.tumblr.com). Go check it out!
> 
> Thanks to Branca for helping me with Spanish and coming up with a title.


End file.
